In the field of cosmetology, hair processing is one of the more prevalent tasks performed. There are many types of processes performed on hair including hair cutting, hair shaping, hair styling, hair coloring, and so on. In hair shaping or styling, typically heating is used for such as hair straightening, hair curling, or simply hair drying.
Hair straightening and curling may involve a hand-held device that provides a heat source and has suitable apparatus for accepting locks of a client's hair for processing. A curling iron is one such device. Likewise, simple devices meant to be inserted into one's hair are available to hold the hair in a conforming position while a hair dying device is used to heat and dry the hair allowing it to conform to whatever shape it was positioned by the inserted device. Curlers and hair clips are included in these types of simple devices.
A complete styling process may include the use of one or more chemicals and several different types of devices before satisfactory results may be obtained. In a home setting, such devices and home-styling products are also available.
A problem with many hair styling applications is that there are timing requirements, complex instructions, and numerous devices that must be used. Poor results may be realized particularly when the right devices and heat settings are not used properly for the prescribed time periods for those portions of the styling process. For example, not enough heat may result in poor hair shaping conformity while too much heat can damage hair. Likewise, using differing devices may prove somewhat clumsy in that devices have to be set aside and then picked up again repeatedly.
What is clearly needed is a hair drying and shaping device having a manageable heat source that may be used as both a hair-shaping tool and a hair-drying tool. Such a device would result in fewer processing steps for many hair-processing applications performed in the home or in a place of cosmetology.